QUEDATE CONMIGO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Secuela de mi songfic "¿porque me volví tu infierno?", este fic es normal, no es songfic, gracias por leer. tres historias de vida y muerte cambian la relación entre William y Grell. GRELLIAM.


**Notas del fanfic:**

**_ESTA ES LA SECUELA DE MI SONGFIC "PORQUE ME VOLVI TU INFIERNO, ESTE FIC NO ES SONGFIC, ES NORMAL, RECUERDEN TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE YANA TOBOSO Y RECUERDEN QUE LOS AMO Y AGRADESCO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS._**

* * *

Eran las 12:00 ama, la madrugada ya entraba, todos los shinigamis yacían dormidos en sus hogares, todos excepto dos, William y Grell, la pareja discutía nuevamente, las discusiones eran comunes entre ellos, en varias ocasiones ambos fueron sancionados por su comportamiento, pero eso no los hacía parar, los celos de William y el comportamiento de Grell eran cosas que no podían mezclarse, agua y aceite, pero se amaban, _"después de todo los polos opuestos se atraen ¿no?"_

* * *

**_-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear el rostro de una mujer?-_** William tenía a Grell sometido en el suelo, con su death scythe en el cuello.

**_-Maldición Grell.-_** el pelirrojo rasguño el rostro de su jefe y logro zafarse y de una patada tiro a su amante, barios adornos de la casa ya estaban rotos , ambos hombres tenían fuertes peleas y Grell no siempre se comportaba como una dama, el era muy fuerte, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban luchando los dos yacían tirados en el suelo con respiraciones pesadas y agitadas, Grell se paso una mano por el cabello que cubría su rostro y lo hizo a un lado, se levanto y se dirigió a su recamara encerrándose, William se puso de pie después del pelirrojo e intento abrir la puerta de la alcoba pero Grell ya la había atrancado, esto hizo enojar más al moreno, trato de forzar la puerta, no quería causar más daños a su departamento así que desistió y se fue a dormir a la sala, por fin los ruidos cesaron.

A la mañana siguiente el olor de Huevos con tocino despertó a William, Grell estaba preparando el desayuno, el moreno se levanto y entro al baño para ducharse, por fin después de media hora el hombre salió, Grell lo intercepto.

**_-Will cariño, ¿no tomaras el desayuno conmigo.-_** Grell tenía una gran sonrisa aunque por dentro se sentía muy mal, le dolía el cuerpo por la pelea de anoche y emocionalmente estaba harto pero no podía dejar a William por una tonta pelea.

**_-No tengo tiempo Grell, y tu tampoco, así que alístate, no te permitiré llegar tarde hoy también.-_** dijo William mientras alejaba al pelirrojo de su cuerpo y salía de la casa.

Grell suspiro y entro a su recamara para arreglarse, debía cubrir algunos golpes de su rostro y vestirse rápido.

Ambos llegaron por separado al despacho, William repartió las listas de la muerte, hoy tendrían mucho trabajo, un tren se descarrilo y hubo muchos muertos, el gerente también saldría a cosechar almas con un grupo de shinigamis.

**_-Sutcliff… no lo arruines.-_** William advirtió a su empleado y amante.

Los segadores llegaron donde la catástrofe y comenzaron con sus cosechas, para Grell todo era tan aburrido, nada interesante, aunque amaba su trabajo, a veces este era demasiado aburrido, él quería ver sangre, la muerte roja avanzó entre los cuerpos hasta donde yacía una pareja, una bella chica y un galante joven, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, muy fuertemente a pesar de que estaban moribundos, ellos no se soltarían, eran recién casados rumbo a su luna de miel, la chica tenía un hermoso anillo y estaba en la flor de la vida, muy joven para casarse se podría decir.

**_-Te amo Lucy.-_** dijo el joven apretando más la mano de su mujer.

**_-yo a ti Johnny, te amo más de lo que te imaginas.-_** fueron las últimas palabras de la joven, Grell clavo su guadaña en el pecho de la joven y comenzó a ver su cinematic record, demasiado aburrido para Grell además de que no podía evitar sentir celos de la mujer, una buena hija con sus dos padres que la amaban, un bello cuerpo femenino, desde muy jovencilla, los caballeros la pretendían, conoció al amor de su vida y se caso con él, su primer, único y último hombre, Grell estaba molesto, ella tenía todo lo que nunca tuvo ni tendría, la parca segó la vida de la joven, no cambiaria en nada al mundo, solo cambio su estado de ánimo, de malo a pésimo. Paso con el registro del joven, igual de aburrido, Grell estaba molesto, "¿Por qué no añadir algo de diversión?", la parca corto la cabeza de la joven y desmembró al joven, después de todo fue un accidente de tren, los fierros pudieron causar los daños, el shinigami desquito su frustración con la pareja difunta y siguió con su camino.

El gerente comenzó con su cosechas después de dar órdenes claras, el era un hombre estricto y debía darse a respetar, no podía ser la burla de nadie.

William llego hasta donde un hombre, bien parecido, se veía que era un hombre de dinero, el hombre seguía vivo, un fierro atravesó su pecho.

**_-Tú… ¿eres un ángel?_** – el hombre se percato de la presencia de la parca.

**_-Soy un shinigami, vas a morir.-_** dijo William sin mostrar emoción alguna.

**_-Me alegra, no soy un buen hombre, todos estarán mejor sin mi.-_** el hombre hablaba con dificultad.

**_-Primero revisare tu registro, si beneficias al mundo en algo vivirás, pero si no es así entonces tomare tu alma y la almacenare en la biblioteca.-_** fue todo lo que dijo William y clavo su guadaña en el corazón del hombre, el registro comenzó a rotar.

El hombre tenía razón, no era una buena persona, tenía mucho dinero y era avaro, además de alcohólico, solía golpear a su mujer además de insultarla. El hombre tenía dos hijas, las menospreciaba por ser mujeres, él quería un varón, tuvo muchas amantes en busca de un hijo hombre pero sus amantes solo parián niñas.

El hombre se dirigía a un viaje de negocios, había discutido con su mujer además de dejarla malherida, se marcho maldiciendo el día en que la conoció, siendo que en su cinematic se podía ver lo enamorado que estaba de su mujer cuando fue joven, pero el trabajo lo consumió y lo cambio por completo.

William sintió una punzada en su corazón mientras revisaba esta película, le parecía _"familiar"_ el segador término con su trabajo y siguió con los demás cuerpos.

El trabajo fue agotador, William estaba fastidiado, lo único que deseaba era dormir, pero aun faltaban cuerpos, casi terminaban pero _"¿Grell?, ¿Dónde restaba Grell?", _el gerente siguió avanzando, interrogo a sus demás subordinados, hacia una hora nadie había visto al pelirrojo, William rogaba que este no se hubiera metido en problemas, no quería más horas extra. Después de lo que parecían horas William al fin encontró a su pelirrojo.

Grell estaba sentado junto a un vagón volcado, estaba de rodillas junto a una pareja de ancianos, el pelirrojo tenia lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, estaba llorando silenciosamente.

**_-Sutcli…_**

**_-…Grell.-_** William llamo a su pelirrojo pero este no respondió, el gerente se sentó a un lado y juntos observaron el registro, primero el del anciano y luego el de la anciana, el viejo hombre trato de proteger a su mujer con su cuerpo inútilmente.

La película comenzó, la pareja siempre junta, desde la infancia, siempre el uno para el otro, jamás se separaron y aunque tuvieron problemas siempre los solucionaron de forma civilizada, tuvieron cuatro hijos, muy buenos jóvenes, los criaron con amor y con buenos ejemplos, la pareja había viajado para conocer a su nuevo nieto, pero desgraciadamente no volverían a su casa, murieron juntos, mostrándose su amor incondicional, Grell no estaba celoso de esta pareja, sintió pena por ellos pero no podía dejarlos vivir.

Grell sintió un reconfortante abrazo, William estaba junto a él secando las lagrimas de su rostro con su mano sin guante, el pelirrojo suspiro y sonrió, si debía morir quería que fuese así, con su amado a su lado después de una larga vida feliz.

William seco las lagrimas de su amante, se levanto y ayudo a su amante a ponerse de pie, terminaron de cosechar juntos y se f8ueron a casa, todo el camino paso en silencio, una vez que llegaron a su departamento, Grell seguía algo sorprendido por lo que vivieron ese día, se dirigió a su baño y tomo una ducha, tal vez habían pasado 20 minutos o más, pero de repente sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura, el pelirrojo volteo y era William, su amado Will, _"¿hace cuanto no se bañaban juntos?" ._

Los shinigamis tomaron un tierno y cálido baño juntos, tan relajante y reconfortante.

**_-Te amo.-_** William comenzó a besar a su pelirrojo tiernamente.

**_-William, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo siempre serán tuyos.-_**Grell lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios, ambos hombres salieron de la ducha y se dirigieron a su cama, esa noche no hubo pleitos ni golpes, solo besos y caricias, hicieron el amor cono lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**_muy corto, lo siento de verdad, pero ya tengo más ideas que ire publicando, ya viene un fic largo siii al fin jejejej gracias por leer y ya saben un escritor se alimente de comentarios así que por favor sus ideas, quejas y sujerencias ademas de que felicitaciones no me caerian mal jeje muchas gracias. _**


End file.
